


Murdoc’s Type

by Madster1001



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madster1001/pseuds/Madster1001
Summary: Murdoc has never had a type. Or a preference. Or a crush. Ever. A certain blue haired singer changes all that unknowingly.





	Murdoc’s Type

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, for anything. ever. hope you like it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Murdoc didn’t have a type.

Murdoc didn’t have a single preference when it came to gender, body type, or physical appearance.

The only exception to all of this, of course, was 2D.

Upon meeting the magnifying blue-haired god, Murdoc was immediately enthralled. He would never admit it to anyone, (except 2D), but he found his singer to be absolutely stunning. And quite frankly, he didn’t understand why anybody else would think otherwise. He is, of course, completely aware of the amount of people who would just scream at the opportunity to sleep with the bluenette, but he doesn’t care. He knows 2D would never want anyone else, and just like a loyal dog, 2D would always come back to him.

Murdoc reflects on his thoughts about the bluenette while sitting in the comfort of his Winnebago, drinking a beer. He doesn’t know why, but 2D has been unknowingly worming his way into the bassist’s brain as of late. Murdoc thought this was as good a time as ever to go over the things that make 2D so undeniably irresistible.

The first immediate stand out was his hair. Murdoc loved how 2D’s blue hair made him different, and easily recognizable. It was soft as hell, but that could just be Murdoc. It stuck out in all directions and was never in the same style. Murdoc secretly loved running his hands through 2D’s hair, feeling the tufts of sky blue that were reserved solely for him. Murdoc thought of 2D’s hair as pieces of the sky woven into his scalp.

The next feature that 2D managed to pull off, somehow, was his lack of eyes. Being filled with blood made him look god-like. Just knowing that he had caused those eyes to become a beautiful shade of black made 2D all the more attractive. No matter where 2D would go, no matter what he would do, his eyes would show that Murdoc owned a small part of him. Always.

2D’s body was not even up for discussion, simply because of the unchanging fact that he was attractive. After all, on many occasions he is renounced as a “sex symbol.” Lithe, ivory, slim, submissive, porcelain, beautiful. Murdoc could go on all day.

Sweet Satan, what the hell is he doing?! Sitting here reminiscing over 2D like some love-struck teen. The dullard probably didn’t even realize what he was doing to Murdoc. It was the equivalent of torture! He was Murdoc fucking Niccals for crying out loud! Womanizer, sex-god, and bastardly bassist for Gorillaz! He shouldn’t be fawning over gorgeous dullards like 2D!  
He doesn’t love anyone, he doesn’t even have a preference!

And yet...

Murdoc could not help but feel that there was a reason 2D came into Murdoc’s life. It was almost as if the bluenette was made for him, perfectly hand crafted to capture Murdoc’s most sinful desires. Maybe this was a perk of that deal he made with Satan. Yes, that must be it. Nothing more. Now he just needs to have a fag, and-

“Hey Muds.”

Well well well. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“What’re ya doing in here, faceache?” Murdoc said with a sigh. Although he did address 2D with the supposedly hurtful nickname, 2D had becomed accustomed to it. The name no longer held any hostility, it was simply an address. 

“Nothin’, just wanted to see you, maybe share a fag.” Well that was new. 2D wanted to be around him? Not that he was complaining, he secretly enjoys having his one and only type around. He was in desperate need of some liberation. A pick-me-up, if you will.

“Well sunshine, consider yourself lucky, ‘cause I don’t do this often. Make yourself comfortable, and hand me the lighter.”

2D, oblivious to the nickname, scooted into the vacant spot next to Murdoc on the Winnebago’s bed, and Murdoc couldn’t help but feel that all of this was pretty sappy. He ignores it, however, and allows himself this one moment of happiness, of comfort, because he knows it is unlikely to happen again. 2D places the lighter in his hand, and lights his own cigarette while handing 2D one.

A puff of smoke later, and 2D’s breaks the silence with, “Murdoc, why do you fink I’m pretty?” Murdoc noticed he was fidgeting, as if asking a question like that was going to get him hurt. Murdoc didn’t blame him.

“Well, the answer to that is quite complicated, but I think it’s about time you know.” Damn is he going soft. A couple of years ago a question like that would’ve gotten 2D nothing but pain. But now, after all they’ve been through, Murdoc feels that 2D deserves some kind of compassion. The most that Murdoc can give, which unfortunately was not a lot. At all.

“2D, you know I don’t have a type.”

“I know that.”

“How?”

“Well, I’ve just kinda assumed. I mean, wif all the women you’ve slept wif, I guessed you didn’t care, as long as it was a good shag.”

Murdoc took in a breath, “For once, dullard, you’re right.” He paused, “But you’re also wrong.”

2D gave him an adorably puzzled look, tilting his head to the side, eyebrow raised.

“Look, 2D, there’s no way to say this without sounding like a fag, so I’m just gonna tell ya.” Murdoc took in another breath, this time deeper, then said slowly,

 

“You’re... my type.”

 

Despite being helplessly dull, 2D got the message clearly. His opaque eyes were wide open in shock, and his toothless smirk fell to a gape.

Murdoc, however, refused to make eye contact. Instead he reverted to staring down at the half used smoke, waiting for 2D’s response.

2D’s look of shock had faltered slightly. He then replied, “Well... Muds, y-you know I’ve always looked up to you, in one way or another... you’re my best mate, a-and I,” Now it was 2D’s turn to breathe in, “...well, y-you’re kinda my type too.”

Murdoc had always known that 2D admired him, but this seemed different. This seemed... real... and that scared Murdoc. A lot. His gaze, which had been formerly resting hesitantly on 2D, has shifted to his thin pink lips. But before Murdoc made any movement, he thought about how ridiculous this was. Two best mates, fallen for eachother. It was stupidly cliché.

But Murdoc didn’t care. None of it mattered. Not when the only one who would ever be Murdoc’s type sat here, before him, confessing his requitted feelings for him. It was a blessing Murdoc knew he didn’t deserve, but he also knew that 2D felt the same way. That 2D was either too dumb to know what this meant to Murdoc or he just didn’t care.

His train of thought was once again interrupted by the bluenette, but this time not with words. 2D shyly kissed Murdoc, as if he would scare Murdoc away if he pushed too far.

Murdoc lost himself in the moment and kissed back, not with lust, but with sheer passion. He left hand cradled the bluenette’s cheek, his right occupying itself with gripping 2D’s waist softly. 2D pulled Murdoc closer, his arms wrapping around Murdoc’s neck, tilting his head for a better angle.

They both broke away eventually, Murdoc’s hands now both placed comfortably around 2D’s waist, and 2D’s arms resting on the bassist’s shoulders. Their foreheads were unknowingly pressed together, simply out of instinct, and they studied eachother, as if wondering what the other would do next, where this would go, what would happen, how this would work. But eventually, they forgot about those complications. They didn’t stress about the future, they just enjoyed the present, and eachother.

Murdoc found his type.

And his type found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah... I tried. Only leave a kudos or some shit like that if you liked it.


End file.
